Même dans la mort
by Thecrasy
Summary: Stiles est un fantôme, maintenant. Ou alors, c'est juste Peter. Il y a beaucoup de "juste Peter" ces jours-ci.


Bonjour ! On se retrouve un dimanche, ça faisait longtemps ! Mais aujourd'hui, je ne viens pas publier de chapitre de _United, we Mend_. Non, aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS. Une traduction, encore ! Promis, un jour je posterai une fic que j'ai écrite, moi !

Cette fic est de **Cywscross** sur AO3 ! Attention, il y a des avertissements en fin de chapitre. Cette fic est dans un ton tout à fait différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, alors sortez les mouchoirs !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _« Donne-moi une raison de croire que tu es parti_

 _Je vois ton ombre alors je sais qu'ils ont tous tort_

 _Le clair de lune sur la douce terre brune_

 _Me conduit là où tu reposes_

 _Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi mais maintenant je te ramène à la maison. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ça ne va te mener à rien de fixer ma tombe, tu sais. »

Peter lève les yeux, qu'il avait posés sur la pierre tombale, pour les reporter sur la silhouette éthérée perchée dessus, habillée de son plaid habituel et d'une paire de jeans. Un coin de sa bouche se relève. « Ça me semblait être la chose à faire. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, transmettant son exaspération aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était encore en vie. « T'es vraiment un loup-garou bien flippant. Tu me harcèles même quand je suis six pieds sous terre. »

Le léger sourire de Peter s'effondre. « C'est faux. Tu es ici. »

Les yeux de Stiles sont là, sans être là. Peter peut les voir, mais il peut aussi voir à travers. Ils sont cependant remplis de chagrin et des doigts fantomatiques viennent caresser sa joue.

Il ne peut pas les sentir, mais il essaie quand même d'approfondir le contact.

« Je ne suis plus là, Peter. Et tu as besoin de l'accepter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Peter ne dit rien. Il laisse son bouquet de fleurs quotidien avant de tendre la main à Stiles.

Stiles soupire – un bruissement de respiration non-existante – mais il prend quand même la main de Peter.

Peter aime prétendre qu'il peut sentir ça aussi.

Personne ne lui dit vraiment avant que Cora ne revienne d'Amérique du Sud pour une visite. Peter ne lui a jamais demandé comment elle a réussi à faire autant de bruit. Elle a probablement menacé les bonnes personnes et, avec un peu de chance, a botté le cul de McCall mais, à la fin, Peter est libéré d'Eichen House après une longue année et demi.

Elle est la seule à l'attendre au portail et, même à moitié drogué, Peter peut dire qu'elle est nerveuse, en colère, et complètement hors de son élément.

Elle ne lui dit pas avant qu'ils ne soient reclus dans l'appartement poussiéreux de Peter, et elle essaie d'être douce, sans y arriver.

« Stiles est mort. », dit-elle.

« Gérard Argent est revenu. », ajoute-t-elle.

« McCall voulait négocier la paix au lieu de le tuer tout de suite. », explique-t-elle.

« La moitié de la meute a été empoisonnée ou blessée dans les retombées. », termine-t-elle. « Mais Stiles est le seul qui a été tué. »

Peter ne se souvient pas de ce que Cora a dit ensuite mais, quand il parvient à reprendre pied avec la réalité, sa nièce est partie, ses mains griffues sont tachées de son propre sang, son appartement a été complètement dévasté et Stiles est assis sur ce qu'il reste du plan de travail, transparent et regardant Peter avec une expression inquiète.

Peter lui fait un grand sourire et trébuche vers lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Stiles ne se souciera pas d'un peu de sang. « Cora a dit que tu étais mort. Mais tu es toujours là. »

Stiles esquisse un sourire. « Bien sûr que je suis là. Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu es blessé, et je me fous que tu aies des supers pouvoirs de guérison. On va te soigner, d'accord ? »

Peter acquiesce et suit docilement Stiles à la salle de bains.

(L'effet des drogues s'est estompé. Il est assez lucide pour se souvenir que Stiles a manqué ses deux dernières visites à Eichen House. Et il est assez lucide pour sentir le trou noir au fond de son esprit où un lien de meute était avant.)

(Il préfère tout ignorer.)

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. »

Peter émet un bruit sans bouger du lit où il est recroquevillé autour de Stiles.

Stiles soupire. « Peter, tu as besoin de manger. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien mangé. »

Peter grogne. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Me dis pas que tu es encore un gamin. Arrête de bouder et sors du lit, va chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Peter se contente de s'installer plus confortablement dans le cocon de couvertures autour d'eux.

« _Maintenant_ , Peter. »

Peter grogne avec irritation mais finit par obéir et repousse avec réticence les couvertures et se remet sur pieds alors que Stiles flotte avec insistance à côté de lui.

Ses mouvements sont lents et sa tête lui tourne un peu. Il n'a toujours pas faim.

Mais Stiles est là, donc tout va bien.

Gérard est apparemment _toujours_ en vie. Il ne peut même plus marcher, et il est coincé au lit, parfois sur un fauteuil roulant dans la maison de retraite dans laquelle il est prisonnier, mais il est encore vivant.

Il ne l'est pas pour longtemps après que Peter sorte. Il ne reste rien que de la chair meurtrie et du sang une fois que Peter en a fini avec lui.

Stiles a l'air vindicatif et satisfait tout ce temps là. Ils sortent côte-à-côte alors que Chris Argent arrive avec un sac mortuaire et une brassée de produits de nettoyage.

Peter songe à lui arracher la gorge, à lui aussi, mais Stiles secoue la tête, alors il s'abstient. Ils se croisent sans établir de contact visuel.

Peter est quand même surpris quand il apprend que Gérard est mort de causes naturelles. Il ne revoit plus jamais Chris Argent.

Il est revenu à la tombe. Stiles prend sa place habituelle, mais il a l'air plus triste que normalement.

« Quoi ? », demande Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aime pas quand Stiles est contrarié.

Stiles hausse les épaules. Ses jambes se balancent d'avant en arrière et il a l'air plus jeune que jamais, et ça fait mal à Peter.

« Dis-moi ? », presse Peter quand Stiles reste silencieux. « Je ne peux rien arranger si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. »

Les lèvres de Stiles sont pincées en une ligne fine. « Il n'y a rien à arranger, Peter. À part toi. »

Peter reste debout devant la tombe, perdu. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Stiles fait une grimace. « Je suis _mort_ , Peter. »

Peter tressaille.

« Et tu as besoin d'accepter ça pour avancer. », continue Stiles sans pitié. « Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour continuer à vivre maintenant. »

Peter s'approche jusqu'à pouvoir prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Son cœur a mal. Son loup gémit, discret et effacé. « C'est pour toi que je vis. »

« Non, Peter. », lui dit Stiles, doucement, lugubrement et le cœur brisé. « Tu ne vis pas. Tu attends juste de mourir. »

Peter cache son visage dans la poitrine de Stiles.

Il ne nie pas.

Il localise la tombe de Stiles. La pierre tombale est noire avec son nom complet, ses dates de naissance et de mort, et l'épitaphe nécessaire.

Les deux dernières lignes sont,

 _ **Né avec le cœur d'un loup**_

 _ **Loyal jusqu'au bout**_

Il se demande qui a choisi ce texte. Ça ne ressemble pas à Scott, ni même au shérif. Peut-être Lydia. Il leur a fallu du temps pour être amis mais, quand ils en sont arrivés là, ils se comprenaient comme personne d'autre.

Peter reste jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel. Stiles reste avec lui, serré contre lui.

Il est content.

 _(Il est brisé.)_

Le temps passe, parfois dans le brouillard, toujours avec Stiles.

Peter l'emmène à tous les rendez-vous qu'il n'a pas pu avoir quand Stiles était toujours mineur et quand Peter était trop prudent pour confier son cœur à un garçon qui lui souriait comme s'il représentait son univers.

Il agresse verbalement les serveurs quand ils hésitent à servir son repas à Stiles. Juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas là.

Ils sont bien plus accommodants quand Peter commence à se préparer avant de sortir, à déterrer assez de squelettes sur le personnel des établissements dans lesquels ils vont.

Ils regardent des films à la maison. Peter adore écouter Stiles commenter de manière sarcastique.

Ça ne le dérangerait pas d'écouter Stiles parler pour toujours.

Peter est de plus en plus fatigué ces jours-ci.

Stiles parle moins et l'enlace de plus en plus.

Et parfois, quand il somnole sur l'épaule de Stiles, il pense entendre quelqu'un pleurer.

Il ne voit Scott McCall qu'une fois après être sorti d'Eichen House, parce que Peter entre dans une rage folle au moment où leurs yeux se croisent et il finit par arracher un morceau de poitrine de Vrai Alpha et le clouer au sol avec une branche avant que Derek et Liam ne parviennent à l'éloigner assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir McCall.

Ils le laissent partir, cependant. Il ne regarde pas Stiles avant d'être rentré à son appartement.

Stiles se contente de secouer la tête, le visage neutre. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je suis juste... déçu, je pense. Je l'ai prévenu pour Gérard, plus d'une fois. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Et maintenant, je suis mort. »

Peter se recule en entendant ça et Stiles s'excuse aussitôt mais...

C'est le début de la fin.

« Arrête de me dire que tu es mort. », supplie Peter. « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es là. »

Stiles est couché sur lui. Il est plus léger que dans les souvenirs de Peter.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Stiles.

Peter le serre plus fort contre lui et ignore ses yeux qui le brûlent.

Il ne quitte plus l'appartement si ce n'est pour visiter la tombe de Stiles. La plupart du temps, il a du mal à quitter son lit et Stiles n'essaie plus vraiment de le faire bouger.

Peter dort plus, se réveille, lit un peu ou regarde un film sur son ordinateur puis il somnole et dort encore.

Stiles est toujours là et c'est tout ce dont Peter a besoin.

« Tu es mort. », dit un jour Peter au plafond de sa chambre, la voix étrangement rauque même pour lui.

« Oui. », dit Stiles franchement de derrière lui.

Peter reste silencieux un long moment.

« J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger. », finit-il par avouer, la voix brisée.

Stiles se rencogne contre lui. « Je ne suis pas mort à cause de toi, Peter. »

« Peut-être pas, mais j'aurais quand même dû être là. »

Jamais ils n'ont été compagnons. Et aucun de ceux qui savaient pour leur relation n'approuvait. Peter s'est toujours attendu à ce que Stiles parte.

Mais le sexe s'est transformé en films l'après-midi et en café le matin suivant et en plaisanteries et badinage dans le lit, et Peter s'est rendu compte qu'il succombait trop vite.

Alors il est parti faire quelque chose de stupide pour mettre fin à ça. Pour repousser Stiles.

Ça s'est retourné contre lui. Sur tous les plans. Il a été envoyé à Eichen House et Stiles a déboulé à peine quelques jours après son incarcération, lui a crié dessus pendant au moins trente minutes avant de repartir comme un tourbillon particulièrement énervé.

Mais il est revenu. Encore et encore.

Et ça n'a pas pris longtemps à Peter pour réaliser que Stiles était tout autant tombé amoureux que lui.

Il n'a pas quitté le lit depuis cinq jours. Stiles ne l'a pas quitté une seule minute.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. », confesse un soir Peter dans un murmure faible.

C'est une confession qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux.

Stiles soupire, longuement et tout aussi fatigué que Peter et, cette fois, il dit : « Okay. »

Peter sourit. Stiles s'installe à côté de lui et se rencogne contre sa poitrine.

« Je te vois bientôt. », chuchote Peter.

Et quand il ferme les yeux, c'est pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

C'est Derek qui trouve le corps de son oncle, plus pâle et émacié que jamais.

Il n'est pas surpris.

Sa position est quand même un peu étrange, un bras tendu sur le côté comme s'il tenait quelqu'un, et ses jambes sont écartées comme si elles étaient emmêlées aux jambes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a un sourire sur le visage, et il semble plus en paix qu'il ne l'était dans sa vie.

Ça ne le surprend pas non plus.

Ils enterrent Peter à côté de Stiles. Il y a quelques murmures mécontents à ce fait mais Derek les fait taire, et Lydia dit à Scott de prendre sur lui s'il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse saigner ses oreilles.

Les deux tombes sont dressées côte-à-côte. Les pierres tombales sont accordées et se complimentent mutuellement.

Derek n'a jamais été doué avec les mots, alors Lydia choisit quelque chose pour l'épitaphe, comme elle l'a fait pour Stiles. Son sourire est un peu taquin et un peu triste quand elle lui dit ce à quoi elle a pensé.

Peter n'apprécierait peut-être pas, mais Derek pense que l'inscription correspond parfaitement.

 _ **Même dans la mort, il suivra sa lune à tout jamais.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _« Je resterai toujours ici avec toi_

 _Mon amour_

 _Les murmures que tu m'as offerts_

 _Même dans la mort notre amour continue. »_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Avertissements : UA, Fantôme!Stiles, Relation établie, instabilité mentale, dépression, tragédie, mort de personnages.**


End file.
